


By My Side(6)

by Fairyeeyore



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairyeeyore/pseuds/Fairyeeyore





	By My Side(6)

一进房间二宫就把樱井推到床沿，自己俯下身便拉开了樱井的裤链。樱井躲闪不及，下身已经被含进了湿润滚烫的口腔。他做得很好，先吸了吸他的顶端，一边用手抚摸着底部和囊袋，然后整根含入，没有让牙齿磕碰到，舌头灵活地在柱身舔弄挑逗。  
他无法避免地想到他们的第一次，他做得磕磕绊绊，不断有牙齿擦碰到，胡乱地吸吮。然而他还是爽得不知所措。之后的很多年梦境里，和别人做的时候，自己解决的时候，高潮前他总会想起，17岁的二宫和也湿漉漉的双目和凑在他胯间的灼热鼻息。  
而他现在几乎算得上擅长口活。樱井想到这不由自主地扯着二宫的头发，狠狠地往里面顶。他听到二宫发出不舒服的闷哼，滞了一下还是没有停下动作。他今天就是要狠狠用他，反正也不会再有下一次了。  
他粗暴地把二宫扯开，拖着他站起来然后推到桌边开始解他的皮带。并不太顺利，二宫的手覆上来帮他的时候他无地自容。于是他转而去撕他的衬衫，一边在心里诅咒这种一大排难解的扣子的衣服一边把扣子绷了一地。  
他胡乱揉了揉挺立的乳尖，看着二宫仰头喘息的样子他无法控制自己不去吻他，不去覆在他耳边说一些蠢话，然后从他的脖子一路亲到他的小腹。  
所以他把人翻了过去，让二宫的手撑着桌子，他则在后面握住他的腰用硬挺的下身磨蹭着紧涩的穴口。四处看了看没找到什么能用的东西，想到自己包里还有上一次妹妹落下的护手霜，拿出来就挤了一大滩在手上。他等不及扩张，草草地用两根手指捅进去抽插两下便换上了自己那根。  
由于扩张不够二宫发出了痛呼，身前的性器都软了下去。樱井也没好到哪去，太久没有用过的地方紧得让人窒息。樱井伸手到他前面握住他的东西抚慰，一边细碎地吻着他衬衣褪下后光裸的肩，让他放松。他的口气太过温柔，二宫在他的安慰下全身一颤，紧闭的穴口也放松了一些，就着不怎么样的润滑吞进了樱井的东西。  
虽然还不能顺利地抽插，樱井只能小幅度地在甬道里戳刺，脑子里还没回忆起来二宫敏感点的方位身体却已经顶到了。二宫没能控制住堵在嗓子里愉悦的呻吟，扶在桌上的手出了汗，随着樱井的动作不断地往前滑。  
樱井听到二宫的嘤咛，愈发凶狠地握着他的腰操干，每一次都刻意顶在让二宫叫出声的地方。二宫被后方久违而激烈的快感逼得已经想射，刚把手往下伸想要碰一碰自己那根，就被樱井握住，他本以为樱井会帮他弄，却听到他低沉而危险的声音。  
“不许碰。只能被我插射。”樱井的话太具有压迫力，二宫恍惚间想着，他的声音好像比高中时候更低沉了，带着欲求却依然声线平稳，下身的动作却凶猛得不像是同一个人。二宫一手被樱井压在桌沿，一手摇摇欲坠地撑在桌面上，姿势不太舒服，而后方的快感和前面的空虚却更加来势汹汹。  
他毫无尊严地开始将下身蹭着冷硬的桌沿，希望得到一点触碰，而樱井很快发现了他激烈的扭动，干脆把自己那根也抽了出来，他一下子被可怕的空虚击中，嗓子里发出不满的呜咽，努力地用臀缝蹭着樱井那根。  
他一下子觉得自己无比委屈。他们在一起的时候其实很少用后背式，樱井一直觉得这种姿势发泄意味太重，二宫虽然不想承认，但看不到樱井的脸也确实让他没有安全感。偶尔有几次也是樱井把他整个人压在床上，两人的躯体紧贴在一起，樱井含着他的耳垂，手也抚慰着他的胸口和下身。  
而现在，二宫感到眼前开始模糊了，大概自己已经不值得再让他这么对待了吧，不过是个用来发泄的玩具吧。这么多年了对着自己已经不那么年轻的身体居然还硬得起来，是不是自己应该觉得荣幸才对。  
这时候樱井已经又插了进来，用力地向前顶，力度比刚才更加过分。二宫被他剧烈的动作干得几乎站不住，全身都跟着他的节奏晃动，而眼泪也在眼眶里打转，鼻子也酸了起来。  
他努力地控制着自己，觉得这时候哭出来实在太没面子了。然而樱井听到他小声地吸鼻子，然后就感觉到了冰凉的液体落在了自己按着他的手背上。  
樱井一下子有点慌神，他想把二宫转过来看他是不是哭了，可是他的双手刚落到二宫的手臂上就被甩开了。二宫胡乱地摇着头用手抹眼睛，哽咽得说不出话：“你……你快点.......”  
两人都还硬着，这时候箭在弦上不得不发，樱井又重新插进去。这次他没有按住二宫的手，但他也倔强地不自己碰，一手撑着桌子一手还在擦着眼睛。樱井想说服自己只是快感带来的生理性的泪水，而心口的绞痛感却难以忽视。  
这时候二宫已经完全被操开了，把自己那根插进去的时候毫无阻碍，听到二宫更加煽情的哭叫声让他更加兴奋。几番大开大合地操弄后二宫已经发不出声音，嗓子有些嘶哑地开口：“樱井桑.......樱井桑......不行了，要死了......”  
樱井听到他对自己的称呼，伸手就堵住了二宫涨硬的下身：“叫我什么？”  
“樱井桑……”二宫委屈地吸着鼻子，喘息着重复。樱井把湿滑的小孔堵得更紧，下身却操弄得越发狠了：“不对，再叫一遍。”  
“翔桑......翔酱......”二宫崩溃地喊出声，“放开......要……”  
樱井这才把手放开，二宫被过于激烈的高潮冲刷掉了全部的理智，几乎喊不出声，一直到一股股白浊射到桌沿，才回过神一般大口喘息着，后穴胡乱收缩着，吸吮着樱井的硬物。樱井也忍受不住，顶到深处便把灼热的液体全都射了进去。


End file.
